A World Without You
by Brit-tany-08
Summary: Rin's mother isn't really dead. What happens when she finds her. Will Sesshoumaru let her go. Sparks will fly. But will they be good or bad Sess&OC Please R
1. A Brand new start

A World Without You

Rin's mother is not really dead. She has been looking for Rin since she was stolen from her at birth. What will happen when Suzuki( Rin's mother) meets a half demon, who can lead then to the person who has her daughter. But there is something special about Suzuki, but know one really knows. When Suzuki finally finds her long lost daughter will Rin believe her and better yet will Sesshoumaru let her go. Sparks will fly but will they be good or bad?

Chapter 1

As the sun started to set, as Suzuki sat on the ground. She was worn out. She had been searching for her daughter for nine year going on ten, but yet she still had no luck. She had no idea as to what her daughter looked like. As Suzuki sat on the ground thinking of how wonderful her life would be if her daughter hadn't been stolen at birth. Suzuki then laid back in the dirt as she went into a slight daydream of what she thought her daughter might look like and how beautiful she knew she was, but before she could even start to think she was startled by voices coming up behind her. As she jumped up, she was quickly pushed back down again but something was on top of her. As she looked up she seen a half demon with white/sliver hair whose eyes where the prettiest shade of amber/gold. He also had dog ears. As Suzuki got lost into his eyes she was quickly pulled back to herself as she heard those same voices only closer. As the voices got closer to her she seen four shadows in the darkness appear before her.

Suzuki then heard a voice call out and say " Inu Yasha get off of her now." The man then moved to the side as the girl dressed in very weird clothing approached her giving her hand to help Suzuki up. Suzuki then grabbed the girl's hand and got off the ground. Suzuki looked around as she eyed the people in front of her. There had appeared to be to more smaller animals that she had missed. The girl dressed in weird clothing approached Suzuki in a very cheerful voice and said " hi, my name is Kagome, and these are my friends Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kilala. As she pointed them out Suzuki seen that Sango was a very beautiful young girl with black hair and a large boomerang on her back. Miroku was very handsome young monk with short black hair. Shippou was a cute little fox demon. Kilala was a very small but cute white fire kitten. And last but not least Inuyasha was the half demon who jumped on you before. "Very nice to meet you all my name is Suzuki." Before anyone could speak Miroku grabbed her hand and said "would you do me the honor of having my child?" Suzuki froze in shock as she saddened thinking of her own child who she couldn't even find. Everyone then watched as tears began to fall from Suzuki's eyes. Just then every but Inuyasha started to hit and kick Miroku. Inuyasha just looked at her with a face full of hatred. Sango then stepped to Suzuki and said "please don't mind him ,are you okay?"Suzuki then replied "I'm fine. So what brings you to this part of the forest?" Sango looked around at everyone and said "we're searching for something." Suzuki's face lit up with joy "me too" she shouted. Everyone looked very surprised. "Do you think we're searching for the same thing" Sango thought to herself. "We aren't searching for the same thing trust me "Suzuki said to Sango. "But how did you know I was thinking"Sango yelled trying to control her voice.

"Well I....." Suzuki said before being stopped at the sound of Inuyasha talking over her. " I knew there was something strange about you. Your not human. You bitch. " Suzuki took a step back "well uh, at least I am not looking for the jewel shards. I am looking for my daughter." In an second Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and attacked Suzuki not knowing of what kind of power she had or what she was. "No" Kagome cried out as Inuyasha flew into the air with his sword above his head as he prepared to strike. And in an instant Inuyasha flew back right into a tree. Looking back up Inyasha seen a giant barrier formed around Suzuki.

"I wish not to harm you Inuyasha just to find my missing daughter." Everyone's mouth dropped open from the shock of how beautiful Suzuki was when using her powers. Suzuki had blue/black hair as dark as night that ran down her back and the most beautiful violet purple eyes that had just changed that color as Suzuki let down her barrier. "What the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked as he put away his sword, but very pissed that he had just been thrown into a tree. Suzuki quietly answered "I only wish to find my daughter. If you wish to help, please do so. But do not stand in my way." "We do not wish to cause you harm, please let us know how we may assist you." said Miroku "Well, I have been looking for her for the past nine years. She was stolen from me at birth by my parents and I named her Rin, but I don't know if she still goes by that name now. I can only since her if she was to get hurt and spill blood but only if I am close enough then I would be able to find her." "You don't think that the little runt that follows my brother around could be her do you" Inuyasha asked very carelessly. "It is possible that it could be but we have no way of finding out where she is."Miroku muttered aloud. "I could track that bastard down like that" Inuyasha said snapping his fingers, sitting down next to the fire Kogome, Sango and Shippou had built. "Would you lead him to me please Inuyasha?" Suzuki asked walking up to him. "Hell no, why should I"Inuyasha yelled back. Suzuki's eyes then begun to turn into a deep dark glowing red as she floated in the air. As a shiver ran up Inuyasha spine as he backed up taking a large gulp. Suzuki could she the fear in his eyes and tried to relax as she landed back on the ground. Her eyes going back to the violet purple that told every one that she was now calm. Suzuki then apologized to everyone for her mood swings that she has every now and then. "I still ain't doing it no matter how dark your eyes get wench, I ain't scared of you. "Inuyasha yelled trying to over power Suzuki's voice. "Fine" she replied very softly taking a seat by the fire next to Kagome. "Fine" Inuyasha mocked her also taking his seat once more.

Suzuki, Sango, and Kagome then started to have their little girl talk. Suzuki then told Sango and Kagome to watch her. Suzuki got up from her spot by the fire and walked over to Inuyasha. Sitting next to him Suzuki then began to sing a small melody in his ear. Suzuki stopped singing and asked Inuyasha again " well to take me to your brother who you think might have my daughter?" Inuyasha then answered " how many times do I have to tell you we're going at sunrise." "That's what I thought" Suzuki whispered under her breath. She then walked back over to where she was sitting and Sango, Suzuki, and Kagome began to have more girl talk. Miroku just gazed in amasment. Pretty soon everyone fell asleep.

Soon the sun rose and everybody was up and on their feet moving West. A few days passed when they all finally reached The Western Lands. Inuyasha could smell his brother's scent getting stronger as the walked. Walking faster and faster Kagome then asked for a break so every stopped for a rest. But Suzuki was so close to finding her daughter she couldn't even sit still, but she made due.

"M'lord" Joken said loudly running through the giant doors of Sesshoumaru's chambers. "Don't you ever knock"Sesshoumaru said trying to hold in his anger as he watched Rin sleep in his bed. "I'm sorry m'lord please forgive me but Inuyasha has been seen in the lands and has said to be headed this way."Joken said as he bowed with his head touching the ground."Could it be the dumb half breed has saved me the trouble of hunting him down. I will return keep an eye on Rin." Sesshomaru then stepped onto his balcony and a his cloud appeared at his feet and he flew away.

"Come on Suzuki you're the one trying to find you daughter not me" demanded Inuyasha walking away from the place the had just rested. "As you wish master" Suzuki answered innocently, getting up and following behind Inuyasha. "I cant take much more of this, you people move so slow" Suzuki screamed, placing her fingers to her mouth she then let out a small whistle. Looking up a black dot appeared in the sky, getting closer and closer.

The figure then enlarged as it landed on the ground. Everyone looked in shock at what had appeared in front of their eyes. It was the same cat like creature as Kilala, but it was a male and his fur was black as night. " Everyone this is Yu. He was going to be a gift to Rin but he grew attached to me when Rin was stolen"Everyone was surpised that she didn't have Yu with her from the start. "So what are you going to give Rin now for a gift?" asked Kagome. "Instead of Yu I am giving her this" Suzuki said pulling out a heart shaped necklace with a jewel shard in the middle. "Why couldn't I since the shard before?" Kagome thought to herself. "Because I can lower my powers to what level I want then to be and I made it so you wouldn't detect it, Suzuki replied jumping on Yu's back. Yu then began to sniff the air walking around also sniffing everyone's clothing until Yu stopped at Sango continuing to sniff her up and down until he stopped at Sango's shoulder where Kilala had been resting. Suzuki then pulled Yu away knowing what he was about to do. They then continued on their journey to the West.

In a few moments time they reached a gate that lead into the Western Lands. Before they could even tried to get into the gate Sesshoumaru appeared ready to fight. He landed a few feet away from the gang. It was quiet for awhile until Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "Why are you on my land dear brother? "Have you finally decided to give me the Tetsusaiga?" "Ha you wish you bastard." screamed InuYasha. But before another word could be spoken the two brothers broke out into a fierce fight.

As Suzuki watched she couldn't help but gaze at the most handsomest man she has ever seen. It was like she was in a trance and couldn't move. Once Kagome noticed that Suzuki wasnt paying attention to the battle but only to Sesshoumaru she gave her a little push. "Are you okay? You seem a little distracted." asked Kagome. "Yeah I'm fine" answered Suzuki. She then lefted her hand and she realized that Inu Yasha was on the ground with his sword far from him. "Did you really think you could defeat me little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked putting the tip of his sword to Inu Yasha's neck. Just as he was about to end his life he rose his sword and Bang. Sesshoumaru hit a barrier protecting Inu Yasha. "I cant believe you guys were just going to sit back and let him die." screamed Suzuki. But before see could say another word she was thrown into and pinned to a tree by Sesshoumaru. He didn't move he just stared at her. Until Inu Yasha attacked again. Once again they went into a terrible fight.

After a few minutes they were still at it. Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru were both getting tired. When they both were about to pass out until everyone heard a little girls scream "Sesshy!!!" Then in a quick instance Suzuki could spell the blood flow of her beloved daughter. Suzuki began to run to where she heard the screams coming from. Sesshoumaru was not to far be hide her.

When Suzuki got closer so did the scent of her daughter. When she got to her there was a little girl passed out with her blood every where and a green like toad trying to fight a giant dragon like demon. When Suzuki seen this sight she lost it. She began to rise into the sky, her eyes black as night and the sky turning dark and cloudy as well. Suzuki them pointed her finger at the demon and then BOOM there was nothing there. When Sesshoumaru appeared Suzuki had Rin in her arms and was singing the most beautiful song. Sesshoumaru then realized that Rin's blood was all around the forest floor. When Sesshoumaru was about to sweep Rin out off Suzuki's hand her barrier appeared showing that she wanted to be left alone with out saying a word. " you will give her to me now" demanded Sesshoumaru. But Suzuki ignored him and continued to sing. Sesshoumaru then began to attack the barrier with everything he had but nothing happened, the barrier was still as strong as ever. In a few moments time Rin awoke with the most beautiful smile on her pretty face. Suzuki never seemed so happy in her life. After Rin had awoken Suzuki let her guard down and Sesshoumaru attacked her, and with a flashing light Suzuki passed out.


	2. Failing To Understand

Chapter 2: Failing To Understand

When Suzuki opened her eyes she was in a beautiful room. The whole room was white and baby blue. When she tried to get up she was pulled back down. Her whole body was in pain. She was covered in small cuts and bruises, but the cut that hurt the most was a deep cut on her side. All her wounds had been taken care of. Cleaned and bandaged nicely. Forcing her self to get up she noticed that even though the room was painted a bright color, it was still very dark. Some corners of the room she couldn't even see. Pushing the covers off of her body she felt a very cold breeze. Looking down Suzuki realized that she was naked. All but her bra and panties. (In this story they have things like that and beds too.) Quickly pulling the covers back on top of her she noticed a strange presence surrounding her.

In a corner Sesshoumaru sat observing this very strange creature. He had noticed before that she was very beautiful. She reminded him of someone but whom, he couldn't figure out. Watching her wench in pain at the wounds he inflected upon her, to the embarrassing fact, when she realized that she was nude. Noticing that she detected his presence he decided to let his self be seen.

Sesshoumaru got up stepping from the shadows and walking over to the edge of the bed. " Why is it that you were on my lands wench?" he asked. Never once removing his mask. Suzuki watched in amazement as he walked out of the shadows and towards her. Seeing the cold emotionless face she realized he was The Great Ssshoumaru of The Western Lands. Her parents feared him and she heard many rumors. All the rumors said that he was a heartless beast who never shows any type of emotion, that he uses women as sex toys and servants, and any one who dare cross him or even look at him weird never lives to see another day.

Suzuki decided to speak. " I have come here… looking…looking for my daughter." Sesshoumaru was no longer standing at the end of the bed but sitting next to her and running his hands through her long beautiful hair. With and evil smirk on his face.

Suzuki was terrified but didn't show it. If all the rumors were true he would fuck her, make her a slave, or kill her. I judging from the look in his eyes he wanted to fuck. Suzuki was always told that her beauty shines brighter then the sun, but she never would have thought that a heartless demon would ever think the same about her.

Looking into her eyes Sesshouamru thought, _this girl is so beautiful. After I fuck her maybe I'll kill her. Or maybe I should put her in charge or Rin seeing as how she protected her. Or maybe if she fucks well I'll make her my sex slave until I get bored with her. Wait did she just say looking for her daughter?_

Pulling away from Sesshoumaru's touch she noticed him getting very pissed off. Grabbing her by her throat, pinning her down to the bed he asked. " You're looking for your daughter?" Trying to breath Suzuki nodded. Gasping for air she said, "Rin is my daughter." Looking deep into her eyes, he could tell that she was speaking the truth.

_I thought Rin's parents were dead. Why didn't I know of this before? Wait she isn't even human, how can she be Rin's mother? _Sesshoumaru thought. Letting go of her throat he pointed to a closet. "Come wench, we will speak of this more. Get dressed." For some reason, he wanted to hear what she had to say.

Forcing her self to get up she walked over to where Sesshoumaru's finger pointed. Walking very slowly with a limp in her walk she reached the closet that he was pointing to. Looking in the closet all she saw was kimonos in all different colors and sizes. Suzuki stepped back from the closet and looked at Sesshoumaru. As if reading her mind he said, "pick whatever one you desire, but be quick" He knew it was only a matter of time.

Turing back to the closet she picked out a dark purple and white one that matched her eyes. After slipping it on, she walked back over to where he was sitting. "I suppose you want to know of why I have come looking for her…?"

Before another word could be said the doors busted open and in came Rin crying. She jumped into Sesshoumaru's lap and cried into his shirt. Suzuki just froze and watched as a small green toad demon ran into the room calling after her. Once he noticed Sesshoumaru sitting there, he dropped to the floor. " I'm sorry my lord. She went crazy when I told her that she couldn't see you until later on today. Please forgive this worthless servant." He begged.

Sesshoumaru ignored him and looked at Rin. Pulling her off of him and standing her on his lap. He wiped away her tears with his shirt's sleeve. " Now tell me what bothers you" Sesshoumaru said. "Well I was playing in my room and I was asking Jaken about the pretty lady that saved Rin, but he didn't answer any of my questions. So I told him that I would ask you instead. When I went to look for you in your room a servant told me you were in one of the guest rooms. So when I started running here Jaken stopped me and popped me on the hand and told me to go back to my room. It hurted really bad so I ran here." Rin said in between sobs. Because she was crying she didn't notice Suzuki behind her.

Sesshoumaru looked at her hand and noticed that it was bright red. In a cold and fearful voice he said " Jaken leave us. I will deal with you later." "Yes, m'lord" was all the toad said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru said in a nice sweet voice looking back at her. " Do you recognize that women" He pointed behind her and watched as her face lit up so brightly. She was just about to run and jump into Suzuki's arms but Sesshoumaru held her by her shoulders forcing her to look back at him... He looked deep into her eyes once more. " Rin, answer me."

Rin looked back at him. " That's the pretty lady who saved Rin." "No, what I mean is, have you seen her before today?" He asked getting a little pissed but not showing it. " Yes, Rin seen her along time ago, when Rin was just a baby, but Rin doesn't remember who she is."

Suzuki watched in disbelief that she remembered her from the first day she was born. Without out another word said, Sesshoumaru sat her down on the bed and said, " tell her. She is old enough to take it."

Suzuki sat on the bed and watched as Rin took a seat next to her. " Hi, my name is Rin, what's your?" Suzuki let out a small sigh. She never really thought about what would happen when she actually found her daughter, and now that she did, all she could do was think about how this would affect her. _I guess I have no choice do I? I have to tell her the truth._ " Hi, Rin, my name is Suzuki…and I want to tell you a story." Suzuki watched as Rin's eyes grew wide with excitement.

Suzuki took a deep breath and began her story. "Fifteen years ago, there lived a women and a man. They feel in love and spent all their time together. But because he was human the girl's parents didn't approve of him, and forbid her to see him again. After five years of sneaking off to see him the girl became pregnant with a beautiful baby girl. Her parents were furious when they found out. So they told her that once she had the baby, she would be kilt. The young girl didn't want that to happen so she ran away to live with, her true love so they could get married. So when the baby was born they could all be together. Six months later a baby girl was born. Because they were very poor, they lived in a small hut. When they baby was first placed in her mother's arms she knew she would love her forever. The young women held her daughter for at least five minutes. That's when armed soldiers attacked their hut. They took the baby from their parents and left everything else for dead but the young women. The men burned down their hut. They took the young women, who had passed out from watching her husband die, back to her parents.

Suzuki continued. " When the young women had awoken she was back in her old room at her parent's castle. She searched all around the castle for her daughter, but couldn't find her. Then she remembered the threat her farther made before she had daughter. She raced straight to her father's chambers. He told her that they killed her and her husband. He also said that because the young woman was an only child that she was next in line for the throne. She couldn't take the hurt and pain. So she ran away. She went back to the place where she had once lived, but all she found were ashes. She started to dig not knowing what she was digging for. Soon she just stopped and started to cry.

The villagers all stopped and surrounded the young lady. An old woman approached the young women and told her that her child wasn't killed and that they found something in her hut. The young women got up and followed the old women unto a near by hut. Hoping to find her daughter she was sadden at what she saw. There was a baby kitten demon. It was a going to be a gift for her daughter. The kitten had been badly injured. The old women told the young lady that the baby wasn't kilt but stolen and that she found the kitten. The young lady thanked the old women and her new pet kitten Yu set out on their journey to find her daughter."

When she looked down Rin had fallen asleep in Suzuki lap. Suzuki got up and placed Rin under the covers and tucked her in. When she looked up Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her with his cold mask in place. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I was getting to that but, I just couldn't bring myself to tell her, but I was wondering…. uh, when I do tell her, will you let her go?" Sesshoumaru didn't say a word. He just looked at her. He started to walk out the door. " I will let you stay here tonight, with Rin. We will see what happens tomorrow." "But you didn't answer my question" Suzuki said pulling on Sesshoumaru's sleeve. With one quick movement of his hand Suzuki was laid across the floor and a stream of blood running down the side of her face. " You will address me a lord Sesshoumaru and you will not touch me again." Was all her said before leaving the room and sending a servant girl in to watch over them while they slept.

End of chapter 2

Author's note

Words that are written "_like this" _are thoughts.

Sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't look over it .As you all know. Suzuki isn't human. You will find out what she is in the next chapter. I know that your thinking how can Naraku be the farther if he is a half demon and Suzuki said he was a human. Well I made is so that when Suzuki's father's men attacked him that they thought he was dead but he wasn't, just badly beaten. He then sold his soul to a demon and became a half demon. Searching for revenge on the people of then North for fucking up his life. As you know he is not that strong so he collecting the shaken jewel. After he destroys Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru he will take over the Northern lands and then the world. If you have any questions just ask. And yes, Sesshoumaru was being nice to Suzuki only because Rin likes her and plus he wants to fuck her. For once the rumors are true. Sesshoumaru will not always be this nice to her.


	3. Important

IMPORTANT: Please Read 

Sorry to those who actually read my story. I have decided no to continue writing my story. I loved the fact that I had at least one person read my story, but it just isn't enough for me to continue. I was think about starting a new story. With my school work being the first thing on my mind it might be a while.


End file.
